Team Building Exercises
by Superbang
Summary: The Justice League decide that they need to do some team-building exercises, because they cannot work together.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Justice League.**

The Justice League needed to do some team building exercises, as they were still not getting along very well. They were holding a meeting in the conference room to see what activity they were going to do first.

"Let's play Capture the Flag," Flash said.

"No way, that is completely unfair. You have a massive speed advantage! You would run, pick up the flag, and come back before any of us have a chance to breathe. I suggest a nerf gun battle instead," said Green Lantern.

"Guns are… not what I want to use. How about we play tug-of-war?", suggested Superman.

"They are nerf guns Supes, ever heard of them? They don't actually have the ability to kill somebody!" said Flash

"Additionally, your massive strength gives you the game on the spot. All of us together could face off against you, and you would probably still end up winning.", Green Lantern complained.

"We are getting absolutely NOWHERE arguing like this" Batman hissed, glaring at all three of the heroes. "I have business to attend to in Gotham. Either choose an activity, or I'm out."

"Fine." said Green Lantern. "How about we take it in turns to choose? Flash can choose the first activity-"

"YES!" shouted the Flash. "CAPTURE THE FLAG ALL THE WAY!"

"- on one condition. You and Superman are on different teams."

"Sure, no problem. I'm gonna beat everyone at this one."

* * *

_Watchtower: Gym_

"Well, we need to get started by choosing teams", said Superman. "It makes sense for Flash and I to be team captains, as we need to be on different teams anyway. I will choose first."

"Ok, let's begin picking then," said Flash.

"Very Well. Batman!"

"J'onn!"

"Lantern."

"Wonder Woman."

"Alright," said Superman. "Let's begin the game"

"Hang on a sec here. Before we start, we need to add to the rules. I suggest these: First off, there is only one flag on either side, and all you have to do is bring the flag on the other side back to your side to win. If a player is knocked to the ground, that player is eliminated. We have to have some way to stop Wally's super speed ruling the game. Additionally, if you knockout or stun a player on the opposing team, you get 2 extra points," said John.

"Ok. that sounds fair" said Superman. "Very well then, on your mark, get set, GO!"

Immediately the Flash sprung to action. Using superspeed, he hurtled past the halfway mark and sped in the path of the Green Lantern. He then punched Green Lantern, who fell to the ground, unconscious. Flash then raced to the flag, picked it up, and raced back to his side.

"Alright, you won that one, your team has 3 points." said Superman. "Let's go again."

However, before they started, Superman blew his freeze breath at the ground before the flag. Then, he shouted "GO!"

Flash raced off again and hurtled towards the flag. Batman had dived out of the way as soon as Superman announced the start. The Flash was confident, presuming that he would easily pick up the flag. However, just before he got to the flag, he slipped, and went flying forward. He crashed into the wall and collapsed.

Superman glanced backwards and pumped his fist, saying "Yes!", and rushed to the other side to pick up the flag. Unfortunately for him, a large piece of kryptonite was in his way. Gasping, Superman sank to the ground. Wonder Woman seized her chance, rushing in and knocking out Superman. J'onn then shapeshifted back to himself.

"We got this one now" said Wonder Woman

"I must say Batman, the odds are heavily against you", said the Martian Manhunter.

"Well then let me even the odds", said Batman, who then threw a Batarang at J'onn. J'onn easily caught it with one hand, staring in surprise at Batman.

All of a sudden, there was a loud noise as the batarang exploded, releasing a large amount of smoke.

Using this, Batman simply strode past everybody, picked up the flag, and walked past to his side.

By this time, Superman regained consciousness. He blew hard, dissipating the smoke.

Batman told everyone "All right, we won that one. That's enough for today. We will meet again tomorrow to decide who gets to choose the activity."

**Author's Note**

**Please don't be too hard on me, I don't have too much fanfic experience. However PLEASE review, and tell me what the activity you want to see next is.**


End file.
